


Boston 1976

by Harucm



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucm/pseuds/Harucm
Summary: Es un fanfic en el universo de "La vieja guardia". Centrado en uno de sus personajes Joe. Está ambientada en la ciudad de Boston un año después del final de la guerra de Vietnam.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 2





	Boston 1976

El movimiento rápido por las calles, solo algunos se paran a observar su obra, a pesar de los años convulsos tras el fin de la guerra y el movimiento pacifista, artístico, social y cultural que le acompañó, no era un buen día para vender sus cuadros. Tenia paisajes de la ciudad, algunos mas abstractos y por un módico precio te podía hacer un retrato.

Pasaron varios días, algún dinero consiguió, a aquella chica con falda y blusa hippie le gustó un paisaje de la ciudad durante un mercadillo de artesanía, se lo dejó rebajado. Ella mientras miraba de reojo su cabello rizado y rasgos exóticos. Tras esto Joe recoge sus cosas y se marcha, quien sabe donde. Ella vivía justo enfrente, en unos pisos de apartamentos con varios compañeros que iba y venían, actualmente eran dos chicas y tres chicos, pasaban el rato creando melodías, escribiendo poesía, pintando, fumando y bebiendo, eran tiempos bohemios y felices, idealistas. Ella pintaba y pronto expondría su obra en una galería.

Al día siguiente Joe, con unos pantalones bombachos y una camisa de flores, se dispuso a seguir pintando, dispuso sus cuadros, algunos curiosos se paraban, eran verdaderamente hermosos, sus manos diestras llevaban años perfeccionando la técnica, aunque su arte era innata. -Hola-. Saludo la chica del día anterior. - Les gusto mucho tu cuadro, a mis amigos-, continuó. Una pareja con una tímida niña de unos cuatro años les interrumpió, estaban interesados en un retrato para la pequeña. -Disculpa, parece que tengo trabajo-, se despidió amablemente.

Ella esa misma noche, entre porros y risas, le hablo a sus compañeros del pintor callejero, le intrigaba muchísimo y sentía que seria un gran aporte para su comunidad de artistas, tenía todo para ello. Así que al día siguiente acompañada de dos de sus amigos, uno de los chicos y la otra chica se presentaron en su modesto puesto de pintura. Mantuvieron una animada conversación sobre donde vivía, cuando comenzó a pintar, que opinaba sobre la vida, sus ideales, la paz. Era ideal, podía comenzar con tomar algo con ellos.

Había pasado un mes, eran días divertidos para Joe, pasaba el tiempo charlando, leyendo y lo que le apasionaba, pintando. Porque le gustaba tanto pintar aquellos paisajes urbanos, desde aquella quinta planta, pensaba ella. Ellos decían que malgastaba su talento, pintando esas calles, esos edificios desde aquella ventana donde se pasaba horas y horas, día tras día, fiesta tras fiesta, poesía, pintura, música desbordaban aquel apartamento. Completamente integrado con sus nuevos compañeros, tan amigable, tan pacifico, ella cada vez más intrigada por aquellos ojos negros, apasionados, su cabello enroscado, salvaje. Su acento no tan marcado, podría ser de cualquier parte del mundo, el amor era libre en aquella época. Mientras seguía pintando a través de aquella ventana, ignorando cualquier intento de flirteo , lo que le hacia cada vez mas irresistible.

Una llamada de teléfono desde una cabina cercana, seria en una semana, ya estaba reservado el vuelo, parece que haya pasado una eternidad, cada día sin él eran dolorosos, la dirección estaba clara, la agónica espera llegaría a su fin. Mientras seguiría pintando desde su ventana.

Era de madrugada, todos dormían resacosos por la jornada de fiesta del día anterior. Joe tumbado en su cama, bocarriba mirando el techo, absorto en sus pensamientos, su mente de casi 900 años seguía tan aguda como el día de su primera muerte a manos de ..., sonó la puerta, tres suaves golpes que se perdieron en la noche, fue como tres palpitaciones de su corazón. De un salto se levanto, en silencio como un gato, para no molestar el sueño de los otros, abrió con cuidado la puerta del apartamento. Una sonrisa y dos ojos azules le esperaban, su rostro anhelado. Recogió su equipaje, lo dejo pasar entre las sombras, cerro cuidadosamente y hizo que lo siguiera a la habitación, una vez dentro se lanzo a sus labios como si no los hubiera besado hace un siglo. No tenia espera, un escalofrió le recorrió toda su espina dorsal, ni el pasa do los siglos harían que su cuerpo no vibrara en sus brazos. Nicoló, su Nicky era solo para él, en aquella habitación por fin solos, sus cuerpos sedientos el uno del otro, se tomaron como el que encuentra un oasis en desierto, con sus lenguas exploraban las del otro. Nicky disfrutaba deslizando sus rizos entre sus dedos, desviándose por su nuca, luego hacia delante por sus clavículas buscando los botones delanteros de su pijama, desabrochandolos uno a uno dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo fuerte y formando, todo un espectáculo que hacia que dentro de su pecho su corazón latiera con fuerza. Suavemente con leves empujones lo acompaño hasta que Joe quedo tumbado en la cama, de la misma postura que hacia un rato, pero su visión en lugar de un triste techo, estaba él, su amor, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa soltándola en cualquier sitio con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada que lo devoraba apasionadamente, acomodándose sobre él, con un abrazo para seguir sirviéndose de sus labios. Joe sentía todo el peso sobre su cuerpo, todo lo que era él, su mundo, su mundo entero. Abandono sus labios, Joe intento seguirlos siendo detenido solo con la mirada, Nicky comenzó descender besando, mordiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, primero su cuello, luego siguiendo la línea de sus clavículas hasta lamer uno de su pezones, ya Joe no controlaba su respiración, tensaba sus músculos, encorvando levemente la espalda, Nicky seguía jugando con su lengua sobre el cuerpo de su amante, siguiendo la línea alba. Joe solo podía agarrar las sabanas, lanzando gemidos sordos, casi silenciosos como los que el paso de los siglos les había enseñado a esconder, su pasión en las noches más oscuras, en silencio, escondidos de ojos y oídos inoportunos. Cuando el italiano comenzó a retirar los pantalones de su amante, de su todo, dejando al descubierto su objetivo totalmente izado, vibrante solo para él, con media sonrisa y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su Joe totalmente entregado lamió primero su inflado glande de la que sobresalió una gota, como una lágrima, tomada con un beso, se relamió los labios como si fuera el néctar mas dulce, comenzó a introducirlo en su boca dulcemente, despacio al principio, tomando ritmo al notar que sus caderas realizaban leves movimiento, Joe creía que se le iba la vida, su boca seca, notaba como sus terminaciones nerviosas hacían correr la electricidad a través de su médula, no podía pensar en nada, solo en lo que su cuerpo le daba, seguía mas, y mas, la saliva chorreaba por los lados húmeda en todo su sexo. Paro en el momento justo, cuando la excitación había llegado un punto que le pedía mas. Se la saco de entre sus labios, la entrega era total, en ese momento podría hacer todo lo que le pidiera, pero quería más, mucho más, quería sentir más, mas cerca, mas adentro. Suplicando a sus ojos azules que perdió por un momento mientras comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón despacio, y lo que le pareció una eternidad, se deshizo de los pantalones y botas. Ambos amantes completamente desnudos, admirándose el uno a otro, jamás se cansarían de mirarse cada rincón, cada curva de sus cuerpo. Joe se giro mientras Nicky lo miraba divertido, saco del cajón un pequeño tarro de lubricante lo vertió en su manos y lo unto sobre el pene de Nicky con un masaje, era suave y estaba firme. Joe se volvió a echar sobre su espalda suplicando con la mirada, Nicky sabia perfectamente cual era su necesidad, tomo sus piernas elevándolas sobre sus hombros, quedando Joe con las caderas elevadas y su abertura expuesta, echa su cabeza hacia atrás curvando su espalda, acomodándose. Comienza a rozarse desde la base del escroto siguiendo la línea perianal, presionando y luego pasando de largo, Joe para satisfacer su necesidad toma su polla con movimientos de masturbación, no podía evitarlo, era una necesidad, quizás fuera lo mas cerca de morir que estaría nunca. Nicky disfrutando del espectáculo, seguía rozándose bien lubricado comenzando a empujarle con su glande. El de abajo acomodando sus caderas por fin sentía lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía, poco a poco comienzan a empujarse, introduciendo el pene un poco más en cada envestida, hasta que todo se introduce dentro, muy adentro de su amor. Paró un segundo, mirando, Nicolò con su bondad característica para cerciorarse que su Yusuf se encuentra bien, que con ojos suplicantes le pide que continué. Rítmicamente, ambos cuerpo como uno se tratase, hacia detrás y hacia delante, tomando poco a poco, muy poco a poco velocidad. Mirándose a los ojos, aquellos ojos en los que les gustaba zambullirse, tomándose el uno al otro, respirando, gimiendo, sintiendo hasta que Nicky vio como Joe soltaba su polla, el placer, la excitación era suficiente tener su trasero lleno. Sus dos cuerpos sudando, sobre aquella cama, como si no existiera nada mas sobre la faz de la tierra, solo ellos dos en su baile, Nicky apretaba con fuerza sus glúteos, con su pene dentro y el del otro tieso y chorreante, estaba en su límite, sentía como le temblaban las piernas, rápido más rápido, fuerte más fuerte, gotas de sudor de su frente caían sobre el cuerpo de Joe, que llegando al límite de su excitación comenzó a emanar el líquido blanco disparado cayendo sobre sus abdominales marcadas, cuando al instante el pene introducido igualmente se derramo en su interior. Llegando casi al unísono al orgasmo, se quedaron quietos por un segundo, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón palpitando y la boca seca. Nicky saco ya algo mas flácido su pene notando una pequeña descarga, descendió las piernas de Joe tumbándose junto él. Quedándose así, desnudos, húmedos, uno junto al otro, mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, enamorados.

¿Que tal fue el viaje? -, pregunto Joe finalmente, siendo respondido por una carcajada de Nicky, que fue reprimida por la mano de Joe, que le reclamaba que iba a despertar a todo el mundo. -¿Cual es el problema?-, pregunto. Su respuesta fue que esa noche era solo para él. Nicky se acomodo entre los brazos de Joe, como acostumbraban a dormir, el cosquilleo de su aliento en la nuca le relajaba. Joe por su parte abrazaba con cariño a aquella persona que lo era todo para él y más. Así enredados dejaron que el sueño se apoderara de los dos.

La luz del sol ya bañaba el apartamento, sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar, comenzando su peculiar rutina. El olor del café y el pitido de la tetera inundaba las estancia, risas, planes para ese día, música, todo era alegría. Ella mirando el reloj de la pared se extraño de no verlo ya delante de su ventana, se había acostumbrado a mirarlo, aunque ninguna de sus insinuaciones parecían funcionar con él, le bastaba tenerlo cerca. No fue la única que se percató de la ausencia, no te preocupes sólo necesitará dormir un poco más, le dijo. Pasaron un par de horas y aquella puerta seguía cerrada, había perdido ya la paciencia y decidió que ya era hora de despertar. Sin más abrió, -vamos dormilón -, y las palabras murieron entre sus labios, en lugar de unos ojos oscuros, le recibieron unos grandes, extraños y azules, dos cuerpos desnudos, unidos, su piel morena contrastaba con la pálida de su acompañante. Temblando con lágrimas reprimidas se apresuro a salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella de un portazo. El resto miraron entre extrañados y sorprendidos, esperando una respuesta, que seria resuelta tras unos minutos cuando Joe salió aun terminándose de acomodarse la ropa, tras él apareció una figura casi tan al alto como él vestido con pantalones beige y camisa blanca, su cabello castaño peinado hacia un lado, parecía cualquier veterano de los que se movían por la ciudad, nada que ver con todos ellos. A ella se le cayó el mundo, pequeña, menuda, morena, parecía la antítesis de aquel que con timidez había sido presentado como Nicky. Con educación lo invitaron a café sin saber muy bien como iniciar una conversación, les había pillado por sorpresa. Joe se disculpó por no haber avisado de su visita.

Ambos sentados cerca de la ventana de Joe, Nicky miraba con cuidado cada uno de sus cuadros, también miraba la calle mientras el otro le daba explicaciones. Ella miraba como aquel había tomado el lugar que ella tanto anhelaba, pero se terminó convenciendo que se acababa de convertir en un imposible, algo que jamás alcanzaría. Ahora debía concentrarse en su exposición que seria en unos días.

La galería había quedado preciosa, ella era la reina ese día, todos sus amigos estaban allí, Joe también, con su silencioso acompañante, hablaba poco, poseía unos ojos que no se extrañaba que le hubieran conquistado, podía haber conquistado a cualquiera, pero porque, contrastaba tanto en aquel ambiente, era extraño. La pareja se despidió temprano, seguramente querían aprovechar la soledad del apartamento para intimar, aquel pensamiento le dolía por dentro, aquel que debía ser unos de los días mas felices de su vida, su exposición, sus cuadros, pero sólo podía pensar en aquel cuarto, aquella cama, aquellos cuerpos desnudos, esa visión no podía abandonar sus pensamientos. Unos policías se presentaron en la puerta, querían hablar con el responsable, pedir la documentación, los permisos. Pero que mas podría salir mal, se le llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas. Gritos, empujones, pidieron refuerzos, se convirtió en un altercado. Ella y sus cuatro acompañantes salieron por la puerta de atrás. Por el camino intentaron consolarla, nada había salido según sus planes, solo quería llegar a casa. Para que, para encontrarse con aquel al que quería en los brazos de esa figura que empezaba a odiar.

La puerta se abrió demasiado pronto, tendrían que haber estado en la galería hasta la mañana siguiente, el plan era perfecto, que era lo que había salido mal, solo quedó una opción. El recibimiento no fue el esperado, el recibimiento fueron unos ojos negros, profundos, ya no era su Joe, detrás del cañón de un arma, la sorpresa fue máxima para aquellos pacifistas. Les obligo a ponerse de rodillas con ordenes sencillas y les ató las manos a las espalda. Lloraban, temblaban, como habían acabado en aquella situación, pronto se fijaron en la figura inusual en la ventana, en posición de tiro, un francotirador, ni siquiera había tensado un músculo o desviado la mirada mientras ocurría todo aquello. Ella miraba a su amigo con ojos suplicantes, porque, que estaba pasando, quienes eran, preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente y en su voz, pero ninguna pregunta fue respondida, solo pedía silencio detrás de aquella arma. Encañonados por un tiempo incalculable, que demonio de ojos azules había poseído el corazón de nuestro Joe, o habían sido engañados desde el principio, todo este tiempo, un lobo con piel de cordero les había conquistado a todos. Todo quedo en calma, Nicky y su rifle en la ventana, Joe apuntando a sus cinco rehenes arrodillados y atados. Sólo se escuchaba el segundero del reloj y sus respiraciones diferentes ritmos.

Finalmente un ruido sordo resonó en la estancia, había disparado, se les saltaron las lagrimas a los capturados, Joe ni siquiera aparto la mirada, seguía con su arma en alto. Nicky se apresuro en recogerlo todo, estaban preparados, guardo el rifle en un bolso, cargó sus mochilas. -Olvidarnos, si se pronuncia una sola palabra nunca os volveréis a sentir seguros-, esas fueron las ultimas palabra que escucharían de los labios de Joe. La pareja se apresuró en salir del edificio y mezclarse con la gente de la calle, mientras se escuchaban sirenas lejanas. Tomarían un autobús que les llevaría a otro estado. Mientras en el apartamento se las habían arreglado para soltarse, ella estaba en estado de shock, otro quería ir a la policía, los otros con miedo a las amenazas se negaron, jamás habían estado tan asustados, no olvidarían a aquel que les había amenazado con aquella pistola, aquel que había sido llamado su amigo, la traición era dolorosa.

El resto del día fue deprimente, en la noche el sueño no les alcanzó, el miedo aún no había abandonado sus huesos. Uno de los chicos se levanto temprano, no podía mas, iba a ignorar sus amenazas, no iba con su naturaleza y se dirigió a la comisaria de policía. De camino paso por un kiosko de prensa, y allí estaba, en primera pagina, la noticia que le hizo replantearse toda aquella locura del día anterior, compró el periódico y se dirigió de vuelta al apartamento. Entró con rapidez, llamando a los demás al salón, pero que pasaba ahora, esta pesadilla no iba a acabar jamás. El diario fue extendido sobre la mesa, y todos leyeron el titular.

"Tras quedar en libertad en el juicio por un defecto de forma, es alcanzando por lo que parece un francotirador, un conocido mafioso. El acusado, presuntamente, encabezaba una red de prostitución y pedofilia, dándose por fallecido in situ. La policía ninguna pista tiene del autor del disparo".


End file.
